Kiss my Heart
by kyolover44
Summary: In the prelimanary rounds, there were two teams of the sand village who were late. Gaara hasnt seen them before, Why? They are here to battle it out, but Hokage asks the defeted members to leave immidiatly, as of further damage. Full sum. Inside! XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic of Naruto, I may mispell names, and I am terrably sorry if I do, I haven't written a fanfic in quite a long time, but I hope you enjoy it. I will be displaying my characters by there BIO and there pictures by address URL.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, however my characters do, which will be written down in future notes.

**Character Profiles**

**Kasumi Itoki**: **Age**: 15/**Sex**: Female/**Height**:5'10''/**Blood type**: AB.

**Side Profile:** Kasumi is top notch when it comes to close combat. Although very skilled in mental stability, only Regan (pronounced :rAy-GUN) realy gets her realy going, but Regan rarely gets under Kasumi's skin, considering there best friends, not to mention NOT SPOILING IT! P ha have to wait

Spoiler!.

**Style:Taijutsu**/Ninjutsu

**sensei**: Xenma (ZeN-Ma)

**village**: Sand

**Pictures URL:**

**Regan: Age: **14/**Sex**: Female/**Height**:5'6''/**Blood type**: O -.

**Side profile**: Regan isnt the realy positive type, although her nickname is called "Digger" because you may have the thickest of walls, she will baracade through with her words. exceptionaly well with long range combat, she is determand to get past Kasumi's reputation of being the best at close combat.

She shows no intrest in any one...for now...spoiler

**Style**:**Genjutsu**/Ninjutsu

**Picture URL**:

**Sensei**: Nobuka

**Village:**sand

**Liam: Age:** 16/Sex:male/Height:6'0/Blood Type: O

**Side Profile:** Liam is cool and collected, although would never pass up a chalange.His intrest in Temari is apperant, He gets himself in trouble rather quickly with Kasumi. He Isnt all that skilled in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu would be his particular point.Hes also a ladies man none the less.

Way of ninja: Taijutsu

**style**:Nobuka

**Village**:Sand

Pic URL:

**Imogen**: **Age**:15/**sex**:male/**Heigh**t:5'11/**Bloodtype**: B

Side Profile: Imogen is basicly an all time rival when it comes to...just about everything, hates him to the bone marrow, He rarely walks by without passing a glare. Although Liam never realy makes a big deal out of it, he makes it a great oportunity to show off for the girls. He specailizes in Ninjutsu.

**style**:Ninjutsu

**Sensei:**Xenma

**village**:(Born in leaf, grew up in sand...why does that sound so wierd...)

**Pic URL**:

**Tai-Gen: Age**:15/**Sex**:**female**/**height**: 5'8/**bloodtype**: A

Side profile: Extreamly bright, she will study her apponent before she makes a move, absorbes everything and then attacks.Currently a genin with Imogen and Regan, she is the one regularaly correcting Imogen whenever he gets in his little mishaps with Liam.

**Style**:**Ninjutsu**

**Sensei**:Nobuka

**village**: Sand

**Pic URL**:

**Kimchi: Age:** 15/**Sex**:female/**Heigh**t:5'8''/**Bloodtype**: O+

Side profile: Kimchi is silent, and shy. Not much is looked upon on her backround, but she is known to fallow Kasumi around like a lost puppy, as for a search of confert and security, but also as in friendship. She doesnt like to fight, and cries when she does, extreamy sensitive, shes known to stay in the backrounds, unless her friends are in seriouse danger.

**Style**: **GenJutsu**

**Sensei**: Xenma

**Village**: Sand

**Pic URL**:

WARNING: These are strickly my characters, any other use of these characters must be approved by me. Alas, These are just character profiles, Chapter two is actualy just chapter one, but i will be labeling them. Thank you for your time. .

A/N: I hope you dont mind me by putting up there profiles first, I just wanted you guys to get a good idea on what they were like. First chapter will be up extreamly soon, within the next day or so so if you could be patient, that would be wonderful, thanks guys, and tell me what you think of them in a review -.!


	2. chapter 1 Knowitall

**A/N: Unkay! . Im writing my first chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, please leave me reviews and suggestions! All is appriciated, thank you!**

**Kiss My Heart **

**Chapter 1**

**Reunion of Desert Flowers**

_She Didn't mind being alone...She didn't mind not having very many friends...What she would call friends, were her closest comrads of her genin squad.She didn't mind shunning the world around her... She Didn't mind..._

_Being lonely._

"Shit..." Xenma Exclaimed. A tall, tan toned man said.

"We're Late...Im assuming" Whispering and looking behind her shoulder, Kasumi Could see the other straggling team behind her. Nobuka, there team leader, boring his eyes into Xenma, his altime rival, and big brother.

Kasumi Sighed beniethe her mask, and continued out Operation 'Dont Let Hokage Kick Our Ass for Being Late'. Thus, more compitition for the rival teams. Nobuka held 3 genin, as well as Xenma.

Xenma, Older brother of Nobuka, was calm and assertive, unlike Nobuka...complete oppisetes to say the least. Xenma wore white clothing, with his Ninja-band around his forhead, chosing the classic style. His trade mark would be his headband, which held two large flaps on the side, that reminded Kimchi of dog ears, so she would laugh about it, causing Xenma to go insane.

Nobuka, A more jumpy than others sensei, would constantly challange his older brother. He wore all black, except the same band his brother wore, but with different etches. On each ear, they bore a simbol, Nobuka's was a Rabbit, Xenmas was a Koi-fish. if they stood together, they would look inverse.

The simularetys were uncanny to Kasumi, but she didn't look any further into it. She soon found out, the rush, was a race. She picked up her speed, equal with her Sensei, as to not embarrass him, She left Kimchi, the tender, soft and quiet type, Trailing behind with Imogen, the obnoxtious, drilling type.

She came to an ubrupt stop as she came upon the outer walls. Liam, Nobuka's Genin, stopped next to her, as well as Tai-Gen, the Genious, who was also on Nobuka's team.

Who would she face...? Who would be her apponent? She looked around her, ruling out her fellow genin. She could feel the chakra emmiting off of Regan, Nobuka's top Genin. She could only emagine her hacking into the main computer system, for she would have Nobuka drag her half beating hearted body onto the stage if it meant competing against Kasumi.

Kasumi Couldn't see her of course. Her headband covored her eyes, and a surray of clothe masked her face. The only thing you could see was her nose, and a partail scar.

_Hmm_... She thaught, and continued to look for a door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hokage, we are now entering the prelimanaries..." Xenmas voice exclaimed.

"Finally, what took so long?"...Hokage was pissed... Xenma took a swallow, and added that the advanced death forest session wasnt very easy...

Hokage sighed and agreed, then looked down at the remainder of what they called a preformance hall. It was demolished. The last fight with Gaara and Lee was heart stopping, and ruinful. He rubbed his temples as to exsasporate the headache.

"Please, either than advanced Genin, leave the area. As to prevent further damage,and your saftey concerns, I will have to ask you to leave, for the other two teams of genin are to begin there exsorsizes." Hokage said in a booming voice.

The genin were confused. They already knew who were advanced, and who werent. Gaara and his team stayed behind, and so did Neji's team...well...what was left of it any way...Just Neji...

Silently, two teams entered the entrance hall, walked up on the risen ground, and awaited the first two names to be registered on the computer. How blunt, How misterious...

Temari couldnt shake the feeling of knowing one of the genin.

"Hey, Kankuro..." Temari nudged him. He looked annoyed, as well as Gaara.He signaled a 'What?' expression.

"Dont you get the feeling like...We know some one here, and its pretty weird that there all from the sand village, yet we havent heard of them..." Temari exclaimed...

Suddenly she beamed, she threw her arms up in the air and started shreiking. Kankuro was devistated and Gaara felt like slaughtering her.

"HOLY SHIT! KASUMI-CHAN!" She continued screaming. Kasumi lifted her huge sleaves in order to cover her ears. It was deafaning, and since her ears were what she relied on in battle, she didnt need this girl splitting them.

Girl...A familiar voice...Familiar chakra...A feeling of...Fullfillment.

"Kasumi-chan! Over here! It is you, isnt it! Its me!" Temari exclaimed. Kasumi felt warm...

"Its me!---Temari!" Kasumi shot her head up. Temari edged her over, coaxing her. Kasumi was excited, walking over there, trying to assert her calmnes, she felt a lingering feeling. She ubruptly stopped. She knows this feeling.

Massacre...

Love...

Gaara. She shot her head twards him, and he looks streight on, never even aknolagding she was even on the same planet as her. She etched her way over. Nervouse...Scared...Horrified. She couldnt see him...She couldnt speak to him. What was there to worry about. He wouldnt even reckognise her.

Kankuro noticed her as she peered closer. His eyes widened. No way was this the same Kasumi! It couldn't possably be!

Temari ran the rest of the way twards her, and embraced Kasumi. Kasumi was stunned, then hugged her back.

"I missed you...Kasumi-chan" Temari exclaimed. An aura of love filled the area, and Gaara was getting sick of it. He looked twards her, and noticed the woman hugging his sister.

Her.

"First Match, Imogen VS Tai-Gen!" The refferee exclaimed.

Imogen Hopped down. He was all gloomy because 1) He wasnt fighting Liam, and 2) He wasnt Fighting Liam. Big diff.

Tai-Gen walked to the center stage, bored, and calm. She was a geniouse, what did she have to worry about, all she had to do was configure out her apponents weak spots an--

"Begin"

"AUGH!" She was knocked on her ass. What!

"Gee, and I thaught you were a genious! Think on your feet smart one...!" Imogen ticked his finger at her.

A/N: well crap, I guess it wasnt exciting. Well chapter two will be, i swear it on my life! O mmhmm...Yus...Please review, even if you thaught it totaly S.A. -.- well, thank you for reading!


End file.
